Awoken
by SquirrelandNight123
Summary: Optimus Prime awoke from the remains of the Autobot base destroyed, his allies captured, and their human friends aged into adults. After being in the dark for so long, can he reunite the humans, assemble a team and save his family, or will Megatron prove undefeatable? Spinoff from S2-26 (Currently undergoing complete rewriting- should be done and updated in a week or two.)
1. Chapter 1

**AH'M SO SARRY!**

 **I DIDN'T LIKE WAKE ME UP SO I MADE THIS!**

 ***cowards in corner***

 **Any way, hope you like.**

* * *

 **Unknown place**

 **3rd person pov**

 _Systems restart_

 _Restarting..._

 _Memory Core activated_

 _Systems Online_

Optimus Prime awoke with a start, heaving with a sharp intake. Dirt and dust flew away from him as he coughed, shaking pieces of rubble away and off of him, Deep dents were placed in his armor, scratches even more so. He grunted as he tried to pick himself up, barely managing to do so. He looked around, a hard fact hitting him. He was in the Base's remains.

He stood shakily, his limbs quivering. How long he was out, he didn't know, but he knew it must've been for a while. He groaned as he walked, his knee joints clicking into place. The Prime noted that the groundbridge console was taken and the Command Center was too. Everything seemed to be burnt and torn to shreds; the platform the children hung out on was spiraled and twisted. The were no sign of them or the other Autobots; he wasn't even sure where they were. To think about it, he didn't know if they were _alive_.

 _Flashback_

 _"Decepticon alert!" Ratchet called, the red lights flashing all around. The Autobots were ready to attack anything that moved._

 _"Ratchet, groundbridge the humans out of here." Optimus told him, who got a nod in response. The poor, poor children were terrified and begged their guardians' to let them stay. But they knew their position and that they would be safe with Fowler and June._

 _"Optimus, they're right on top of us!"_

 _"Autobots, evacuate!"_

It was all he could remember, and it nearly scarred the life out of him. What if they were dead? Separated? He knew they were most likely captured, and that calmed him, but it was the fear of the unknown. First, he needed to find how long he was out. Then he needed to find their human allies, and soon after that, find a way unto that blasted warship.

He sighed as he entered the center of the base. The Autobot insignia on the floor was covered by the pieces of the ceiling and walls, dust covering that. He shook his helm, letting it slightly droop. He ws not one to lose hope, but these situations seemed hopeless. He turned and walked in the direction of the road, hiding behind large hunks of rock that was left.

The old beaten road now looked like a futuristic highway. He thought he might as well scan a vehicle, so he waited. A 'big rig', as the humans called it, passed by. He took the opportunity, scanning it. Thankfully no one noticed the bright blue field of light. Humans must've thought he was just another car. Perfect.

He transformed, pulling onto the road. He switched lanes as he enter the town. Instead of it being a small, dirt town, it was huge and full of technology. He decided to go to the Darby's residence, maybe June or Jack were there. He was tired of angry drivers and complicated roads.

He drove into the driveway, careful no to crash into flower pots. He activated his hologram and leaned out of the driver's window, honking the horn. A machine whirled out of the automatic doors, flashing lights at his alt. mode.

 _"Enter Name Now!"_

"My name is Optimus Prime. Who lives here?"

The machine ran back inside the door. It only took a few seconds or three adults to come out.

One was a woman with grey hair and a doctor's uniform, a badge of some sort on her chest. Next to her was a younger woman with brown hair tied into a messy bun wearing casual clothes, and next to that woman was a man in his fourties that had stubble on his chin and a scar on his right temple on the side of his head.

Jack had gotten a scar there when he lost his memory.

Optimus' holographic form stepped out of the truck and towards the humans. He stepped right in front of them before speaking.

"Jack?"

The man and the older woman ran forwards and hugged him, both close to tears.

"Optimus," The grown teenager sraid. "Where were you?"

"At the base." He replied. "But I fear it was brought down long ago."

"You can explain that later, for now, come into the garage." June ushered, shooing him. She pressed a button from a remote in her hand and the giant door opened. He drove in, His tires screeching to a halt. The Prime's hologram then jumped out of the truck, glancing around.

"I see that the future has some.. arrangements. How long have I been out?" He asked the honorary Prime. Jack shuffled his feet.

"Optimus.. you've been out for nearly 45 years."

* * *

Arcee sighed from her spot in the cell. they had been here for nearly half a vorn, being tortured and beaten up for information with no avail for the 'Cons.

Each day Megatron would take one of them into a room made for torturing. They had no idea where it was since they were knocked out on the way there. They would be there for hours, being stabbed, cut, slapped, punched, and other methods. It always had a certain order: Her, then Ratchet, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, then Smokescreen.

The energon the were given was rather spoiled or poisoned, but they took what they could get. The cage they were kept in gave each their personal space, but no one seemed to care about it.

Two vehicons opened the door. "Your turn," One of them said, pointing at the femme. She obeyed, stepping out. They hit her hard on the helm, and soon she was out. They carried her to the room, hooking up chains to her servos, peds, and neck. All she had to do was wait for Megatron.

Soon he came in, walking the entrance, wearing his evil smile.

'Have anything to say, Arcee?"

"Go to Kaon." She spat, keeping her gaze at the floor.

He kept his gaze on her. "You know the saying, 'If you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all'?"

She rolled her optics. He continued . "That must not apply to you, since your just so _special_."

The femme looked up at him as he unleashed his sword. "I'll show you just how special you are."

He took the tip of it and scraped it along her faceplate, energon spilling out. She held back a scream; she didn't want to show weakness to him.

Hours later she was thrown, literally, into the cell. Bumblebee limped over to her and drug her over to Ratchet, who examined her wounds. He nodded, releasing her. She leaned on the side of cell as they called in Ratchet. Her joints gave a metallic whirl as she sat down, glancing at the drones as they took his limp body away. She turned on her side, crossing her arms.

"What do ya think his after now?" She asked quietly.

"Optimus." Bulkhead responded, looking down.

" _Or where he is._ " Bumblebee countered.

Smokescreen nodded. "Do you think he's still.."

"Yeah, o-of course he is."

 _"That's why he's a Prime, right?"_

Arcee nodded, looking away. Optimus, She thought, Where are you?


	2. Chapter 2

Optimus stood shocked in the garage. Nearly 45 years, that nearly half a Cybertroinan year!

Optimus' hologram fizzled, glitching. "Where's Agent Fowler?"

Jack sighed. "Pentagon. It would take us about a day to get there, and maybe they could let us in if you showed them."

June shook her head. "No, it's to risky. We'll have to contact him first."

"Do you have any means of communication?"

The man stood, thinking. "I bet Raf could, and he's only an hour away."

"I'll stay here with Cody in case you need anything." June said, referring to the brunette. She ran inside. Jack followed, lending a hand out to Optimus. "C'mon, I want you to meet my family."

The Prime nodded and entered the house. The woman named Cody was in the kitchen, making something with the human food known as 'dough'. She wiped her hands on an apron, sugar and flour leaving her hands. She took down her bun, her waist-length hair flowing out. Her silver and gold ring was placed on the table, a tan line on her finger from it. Her bright blue eyes matched her long sleeve shirt and her long denim jeans were a little too big, covering her bare feet.

A preteen girl raced around the house, chasing her brother. Her dark brown hair was braided, flopping around as she ran. Her eyes' were her fathers' dark blue, her shoulders broad like his. Her red t-shirt had an odd symbol, unlike anything Optimus had seen. Her shorts were a little too short for her father's preference, but she wore them anyway. Her high cheekbones' were highlighted by freckles of every shape and size.

Her brother, a bit older than her, had black hair and his mothers' eyes. He had a blue jacket on, zipped up the most it could be. His pants were ragged and torn, his shoes not much better. He seemed rather muscular for a human his age; or atleast to Optimus. He seemed to also be taller than Jack was at his age.

Speaking of which, Jack cleared his throat. The two kids stopped and Cody came into the living room.

"Guys, remember when I told you of my old friends that were in the military?" He said, placing hands on his children's shoulders.

They nodded. He gestured behind him to the man in blue and red: Optimus Prime. "Well, this is their leader; Optimus Prime."

"Optimus, this is my wife, Cody, my daughter Leslie, and my son, Peter."

The Cybertronian smiled slightly. "It is a pleasure to meet you all."

Leslie smiled shyly and Peter grinned. Cody smiled, shaking hands with him. Jack turned to him, whispering in his ear, "I'll tell them. The garage expands, so you can go and stretch."

He nodded, exiting the home. His hologram disappeared, and he transformed. Jack was right; the garage stretched upwards and the mech walked in a circle. Jack came out a few minuets later, a backpack thrown over his shoulder. He tilted his head to the door and the Prime nodded. He transformed, his alt. mode turned around and ready to roll. Jack sat in the driver's seat while Optimus' hologram appeared next to him. the metal door opened and Optimus pulled out of the driveway, the four family members waving at Jack. He waved back, then focusing at the road.

"So.. Do you have an idea of where they are?"

"Most likely captured, but we do not know for sure." The mech replied, slowing at a stop-light.

"Okay. What's the last thing you remember?"

"The Decepticon forces were closing in on the base. We evacuated you, Miko, and Raf. Then the outpost came down, I along with it."

He released on his brakes as the light turned green. He slightly rotated his lateral flexor, making the vehicle creak.

Jack nodded. "That's pretty much what happened."

They sat in silence until Optimus heard sobs from the grown man.

"I-it was so _hard_ , Optimus-s. You g-guys were our friends, our _family_. T-then.."

He trailed off, wiping his face with his sleeves. The Prime's spark tightened.

"We will find them, Jack. But first, which way to Raf's house?"

The man pointed to one lane on the side of the road. Mr. Darby pulled a map out of his backpack. It made a holographic image of the building and the area surrounding it. He then pulled out another device, and it seemed like a comm. system to the mech.

"Raf, I nee your help. This is urgent. I mean, Autobot urgent. Report as soon as you can." Jack spoke into it, then setting it on his lap.

"What are we going to do when we reach Raf?"

Optimus thought. "We will then reach Miko, then Agent Fowler. From there we locate the Nemesis and take back the others."

"Alright-y then. So it's a plan."

* * *

Runner: Well, this has been bugging me for months! I finally gave into it!

Hope you guys like! Here comes the next part!

* * *

Smokescreen coughed up energon as he held he chassis. Megatron grabbed him by the neck and threw him a good distance away. He groaned as he landed, tired and wounded. The warlord grabbed him by the crest of his helm, nearly breaking it.

"This could all end if you just tell me _where is Optimus Prime!"_

"...n-no."

Megatron jabbed his sword at the side of the younger mech. Smokescreen let out a howl, pulling at the chains he was bonded by. The gladiator turned and exited the room, two vehicons entering. They knocked him out dragging him out. He awoke in the middle of the ride, his sight blurry and his helm, as always, stinging. His dim optics looked around, trying to find their position. They were heading away from the weapons vault, and he wasn't bonded by cuffs. He struggled, shifting around and kicking the two drones.

He ran. He didn't know where, but he ran. Maybe he could escape. Maybe he could be free.

For the first time in a long time he smiled.

But he didn't see or heard Knockout chasing him with his saw. He Cut him at the edge of his neck cables, making him tumble over. The medic grabbed the knocked out (PUN) mech and dragged him to the cell. One he closed the door the lights shut off, leaving the team in darkness.

"Smokescreen, come h-here." Ratchet said.

The rookie groaned. "L-love to, b-but-" He gasped, taking I a breath. "I don't think I can."

Arcee growled. " What'd he do?"

"N-nothin' out of the o-ordinary. But ...I escaped."

Bulkhead spun his head around. "What?!"

He smiled in the darkness, his optics lighting up his faceplate. "Doctor Doom caught me, but that's okay. W-we were heading from the weapons vault."

Bee sighed. _"That's a clue. Hey, guys? Do you think Optimus is still..?"_

"Yes," Arcee deadpanned. "He is. He has to be."

"But, one could only hope." Ratchet said.

"He's a Prime; He'll be fine.. right?" Bulkhead asked cautiously.

"Right... right.."


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, only one more left turn and we'll be at the giant office building. Can't miss it."

Optimus turned, and his rear view mirrors twitched as he looked up at the massive office building.

Jack chuckled at the Prime's silence. "Yeah, he's the leading science incorperation in the world. That's just one of the _smaller_ offices."

Optimus was once again silenced by amazment. The twelve-and-a-half year old grew into a nearly fifty-five year old with a multi-million corporation. Did they really grow up as fast as he thought they did?

"Alright, park by the door and I'll go talk to him. And, don't let anybody drive you to another parking spot. Damn guards." He sighed as he exited the alt. mode, closing the door and walking past the two guards with a VIP pass.

The giant building was swaming with people, not unlike beehives in the middle of summer. Some gave occasional glares at the man, staring at him then walking away. Jack didn't care, it's not like he knew them or vise versa.

He got in the elvelator, pressing the top button and the code that went with it. He sighed and stepped back, impateint to get to Raf. He tapped his foot, squeezing his eyes shut. After so many years, Raf, Miko, and himself had fully accepted that the Autobots were dead and that the Decepticons would take over the planet.

Over the span of thirty years, attacks came and went, most of them in big cites like NYC and San Francisco, along with others like London and Paris, and they had even taken over small countries in Europe and Asia. Nearly half of the world was taken.

With attacks like this, the Darby woundered how long it took to take over Cybertron, or kill it, for that matter.

The elevator door opened and Jack walked into the window surrounded office, the black circle desk scattered with papers and data screens, the man behind it looking at one, swiping his finger across it.

Rafeal was well looking for his age, his hair still mostly brown and he was still tall and lanky. His shoulders were broad and his glasses were the same, the red frame sitting firmly on his nose. He wore a black suit, the tie bright red and th cuffs bright white, lightly smudged with pencil markings.

He looked much more professional than Jack, who had on a tattered version of of his old grey shirt, the white sleees torn and rolled up on the end. His work jeans were covered in mud and dirt, his boots even dirtier. His black bag was drapped over his shoulder, his blue eyes focused and his gaze grim.

"Raf."

"Jack." The man didn't look up. "What's up?"

"Getting the bots back, that's what."

The man set down the pad, folding his hands together.

"Jack, we've tried to find them a million times. The 'Cons have won. You know that."

Jack zipped open the bag, grabbing a handful of pictures of Autobot Omega One's derecution. He threw them on the table leaning on it.

"They didn't look hard enough."

Raf picked them up. "Jack, you're stalling, what-"

"Optimus is sitting in the Parking Lot and we're going to get the old man. After that, we track down Miko and do whatever we can to getting the team back. Are you in or out?"

The brunnette's mouth was agape, his eyes wide. He waited almost a minuet to close his jaw, nodding.

"Y-yeah. I'll c-come."

"Great. You'll know where I'll be."

He went back out to the parking lot, getting back into the truck.

"He said yes." Jack said, almost reading the Prime's mind. "He'll help us."

Nearly ten minuets later, he came out with two large black bags, his suit shirt off, only the puffy undershirt left. He got into the vehical, his breathing slightly off.

"Optimus," He breathed. "You're alive."

"Indeed, Raf."

He bent down and opened up one of the bags, which turned out to be full of technology. He pulled out a series of blank data screens and turned them on. He handed one to Jack, and he fiddled with it, finally turning it on.

"Alright, Fowler is nearly ninty, so that means he'll be in the senior wing. So, we need a way to prove that this is Optimus without blowing his cover to the public."

Jack scratched his head with his right hand, the other one on the steering wheel. "Raf, where is he? I mean, he keeps on moving. By this rate, we'd need to go to Washington or something!"

Raf glanced at Jack. "But that's where he is."

Jack looked back at the road. "Well, I guess we have a road trip on our hands.

"You two relax, I shall drive as fast as I can." Optimus said, slightly acellerting as he drove. the two nodded and disscussed the plan, pointing at a map and writing down the directions. Optimus loosley listened in, but he was mostly concerned about his team. What really happened to them? Were they really alive? He asked himself these questions as he drove, woundering if he would ever find them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this is just a chapter where Optimus remembers when he first met his team.**

 **Thx for reviewing!**

* * *

 **Ratchet**

Orion Pax sat quietly in his seat, waiting for his creators to finish their buiessnes at the strange building. Many other younglings were in the room, none even glancing at him, all to busy playing by themselves.

He sighed, His shoulders sagging. Little did he know a red and white youngling only a bit smaller than him was walking into the room, and he noticed his sighing.

"What's wrong?" He asked, crossing his arms and leaning on the wall next to him.

"Oh, um, sorry, I-I mean, nothing's wrong." He answered, suprised at first by the sudden diolouge.

"You sure?" He questioned. "You seem.. depressed."

"Nope!" Orion answered, looking at the strange youngling.

The stranger smiled. "Yes, you are, I just know it!"

"No, I swear!" He said, biting back a grin.

"Yes, you're depressed, I can prove it!" He answered in a sing-song voice.

Orion chuckled, gainning more of the mech's attention.

"Now look, you're crying, your more miserable than I thought!" He sarcastically put a servo to his forehelm, the youngling behind him nearly doubling over.

"So pathetic." He said jokingly, glancing at Orion who was holding his tank. "O-okay, okay, I'm depressed!" He said, lieing.

"That's better."

"Okay, who are you?" Orion asked, tilting his head a bit. "I'm Orion Pax."

The mech grinned. "Cool. I'm Ratchet."

* * *

 **Arcee and Bumblebee**

The two friends were at Orion's house, chating away in a secret cave in the Pax's property. They had dug it farther into the earth than it was when they found it, deeper and wider. They had brought in a lantern and cubes of energon, 'just in case'.

They were talking one day in this cave when noises where firing off from outside.

"Who's that?" Ratchet asked.

"I think the new neighbors," The pre-teen Orion responded, looking at the hole. "They moved in yesterday."

"I hear laughing. Let's see who it is!" Ratchet exclaimed, grabbing the other mech's arm and dragging him. The two peeped out of the hole, scanning the yard next to them.

In the next yard was a light blue femme with pink accents chasing a black and yellow youngling. Both were laughing, and it was very obvious that she could've run much faster.

"Dude, your neighbor is a _femme_!" Ratchet said, lowering from the peep hole.

"Yeah, I couldn't tell." Orion retorted, rolling his blue optics.

Little did they know that the femme's big brother had walked out and started to lob with her, who could suprisingly catch it with her thin arms. She threw it back, gasping.

"Smaller one, jeez, Jazz!" She called, and the visored mech smiled and did so. He threw it to the side, acidentally getting it in no-mech's land, where neither properties lay. But, the entrance was mere inches away, and it fell in.

"Oh, good job!" She shouted, rolling her purple ringed optics. "I'll get it!"

"Move!" Orion pushed Ratchet down the tunnel. "Move, move, move! Hide while you're at it!" He ran down, hiding in one of the shady corners, hoping light didn't reflect off of his armor while Ratchet did the same.

The femme came tumbling down, but landed on her feet. "Hello?"

She grabbed the lobbing ball, looking aroung. "I know you're here. Two of you, I saw you watching us."

'Smooth', Orion thought to himself. He walked out of the corner, indroducing himself.

"I'm Orion, I live next door. This-" He grabbed Ratchet's arm. "This is Ratchet."

"Cool. My name's Arcee, my little brother is Bumblebee and you already know Jazz." She said, clenching the ball tighter.

"Nice to meet you, Arcee."

* * *

 **Bulkhead**

The three teenagers were walking Orion to his job, in which they would go to their own. They were laughing as Ratchet tripped and nearly fell smack dab on his faceplate, getting up, and nearly smacking them both.

"Sorry," Arcee said, covering her mouth. "That's what you get for reading data pads and walking."

"No kidding." Orion snickred.

"I hate both of you." Ratchet murmmred, earning only laughing in response. They kept on walking, only stopping to let others pass by them.

Which was a lot.

"This is taking forever!" Orion whinned.

"Follow me, then," Arcee said. "I know a short cut."

They followed her, down an abandoned alley and into a construction site in which they were making their way through.

A large crane made it way right beside them, tripping them over. A bot at the top of the crane head jumped down eyeing the bot in the command seat.

"Sorry. Breakdown over their didn't see ya," He said, helping the three up."You okay?"

"Yeah." Orion said, rubbing the back of his neck cables. "Sorry we didn't see you guys."

The green bot shrugged. "It's fine."

'Breakdown' leaned out of the control seat. "Yo Bulkhead, we only have this cycle to finish this. We gonna get going or not?"

Bulkhead nodded, almost finished. "Sorry again, hope we don't crash into you again!"

He climbed up to the head of the machine and they took off, finishing their work. the three laughed at their sillyness by just standing there, taking off for work.

* * *

 **Smokescreen**

"Run, Orion! Tell Alpha Trion!"

Orion Pax was running as fast as the mech could through the Hall of Records. The small group that was protecting the Hall had been thier for deca-cycles had now been put to the test by protecting the Hall of Records. Some of his friends were in this group, which made him even more worried. The blue and red mech turned a corner, nearly falling over a mech. He quickly apologized, then running again.

He reached the Prime's office, busting through the door and crashing into the guard. he grabbed the white, blue and red by by the shoulders, startling him.

"Where's Alpha Trion?!" He asked.

"Better question is who are you and why do you want to know?"

"I'm not a Decepticon, I swear on my spark!" He responded as the guard pointed his wepon at him.

"Alright," He said. "He's in the back with the relics. Be quick."

"Thank you." Orion breathed, running off as the confused guard looked back at the door.

"That was weird. Wonder what's happening out there."

* * *

 **Hope you all like!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Songs: Waiting For Love by Avicii**

 **Last Day On Earth by ?**

 **Oh, and tell me if you guys want this to be Arcee X Optimus! Every one keeps telling me to make this story with that paring, and tell me if you want another paring.**

* * *

 **/ Western Michigan, around Eaton Rapids/**

 **5:35 A.M.**

"Alright, with our luck, we can get there in three hours. Without our luck, I say two."

"Alright," Jack said from the driver's seat. "We need to talk to the President, or something. Any ideas?"

Optimus spoke up from his vechical form. "Your President would not know about this. There are superiors even to him."

Raf grinned. "You sure know your modern politics."

The rotted barn the three sat in was leaning to the right, not allowing Optimus to stand. He didn't mind, as long as the others were comfortable. He sighed, looking out of the window. He gazed out unto the view of the universe from the planet he currently resided on. Sure, it wasn't the sight of the doubled moons turning red at midnight, but you could see every star.

It, like the planet, was beautiful and pure.

It brought calm to the mech's racing mind, the threats of finding his family some what dissappered.

Yet, Good things never last.

An item, shining like a star, fell from the Heavens and spiraled downwards. It was getting closer and closer, seeming to be going to their location.

"Move, now!"

The humans jumped in the semi, Optimus Prime racing out of the literall lean-to. It exploded as the pod crashed into it, sending chunks of 4-4's in every direction.

Optimus served to the side, letting the fifty year-olds out and transforming. He bravely took a step forwards as he examined it.

It was an Autobot escape pod, scratched and broken. Clearly someone was inside it, as he could spot the thin out line of a mech's frame. Weather Autobot or Decepticon, he could not know.

Optimus stood protectivly in front of the humans, his face grim as the pod opened. The mech's shadow was outlined by fire, and he arched his spine. He stepped forwards, the depth and offical shape of his chassis now visible.

"Well, if it ain't grown up Orion!"

Optimus' face could hardly repress a smile.

"Hello, Jazz."

The older visored Mech smiled. The humans frowned, tilting their heads as they looked at each other. The two Cybertronians shook servos, Jazz's grin wide.

"Jazz, these are two of this planet's indiginous spesies. This is Jackson Darby, and this is Rafeal Esquivel."

Jazz peered down at the two before bending down on his knees, scanning them.

"I like 'em. They're cute."

Jack grumbled something incoherant, but Raf smiled warmly. "Thank you, sir."

"Jack, Raf, this is Jazz, both of your gaurdians' older 'brother'." Optimus' optics flickered as he thought of the bee-themed scout and the blue and pink SIC.

"Really?" Jack grinned slightly, feeling a relation with the mech already.

"Really! D'ya think I'd lie?" Jazz chuckled, shaking his helm, thinking of his siblings.

"Speakin' of 'em, where are they? I programmed the pod to take me to where ever the nearest one of 'em are, so apparently I'm hangin' on this rock."

Optimus paused. He rethought over his idea,the Maxtrix only telling him it was right. "They were captured by the Decepticons, and since the pod was sent to Earth, we still have a chance to save them and the others."

Jazz frowned, and was quiet. His visor shone brighter for an astrosecond, and he turned to Optimus. "Whadda 'bout Wheeljack?"

"Unknown," The Prime responded quietly. "We are currently heading to this country's capital, located nearly 100.45 kliks away."

Jazz nodded, regaining his composure. "When do we leave?"

Raf pressed his finger against a data pad. "First you need a vehical mode to blend in." He tapped the screen again, showing the visored mech the image onscreen.

It was a Honda EV-STER, blue streaks down the side and a red line down the hood. Lights were placed around the wheel, highlighting the grey titanium of the Axel-40 tires. The car itself was like an arrow; carved to a point, stedfast, and sleek.

"I like it," Jazz smiled, scanning it. He transformed, the car brought to life.

"Let's go."

* * *

It was like sight after darkness when it happened. They remebered that everything went both up and down at the same time.

It happened to Arcee first; a huge weight lifted from her spark, making her inhale deeply. She closed her optics, grinning slightly. Bumblebee cocked his helm, narrowing his optics. They widened again when it happened to him, and he let out a string of exited beeps.

He shook Arcee lightly, adrenaline running through his vains. ' _Arcee, it's Jazz! He's here, He's really here!_ "

Bulkhead sat up straighter. "Yer brother, right? That means someone else is here! Which means.."

"Optimus is alive!" Smokescreen exclaimed, being sure not to alert the guards.

Ratchet chuckled. "Atlast, we know.'

"Thank Primus for Jazz." Arcee rolled her optics, nudging Bumblebee. He laid his helm on her shoulder, closing his optics. She watched the others do the same, Ratchet last of all. She noted that on the sixteen thousand, four-hundrend thirteenth human day they were in the tiny cell, she saw each one was smiling wide.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello and welcome back to my reason why I can't die happy- I mean Awoken! Yay..**

 **Okay, so I've been thinking of a couple parings, but no one tells me anything. Someone, PLEASE GIVE ME ANSWERS!**

 **Or nah, your choice.**

 **Onward!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any charecters excpt OC's.**

* * *

 **Location: Washington DC**

 **Time: 3:24 AM**

 **Pov: None.**

"Okay, I thought Jasper had grown."

Jack sat with his mouth hung open, hands on the steering wheel. Jazz chuckled, reving his engine. "If this is the capital, how small is the tiny towns on the rock?"

In truth, Washington DC. was always large, twice the size of Tokyo in 2014. Jack had heard the population size, but it was too shocking to remeber.

Optimus spoke over the radio. "When we meet agent Fowler, what shall we do?"

Raf answered, "Miko has been out in an ocean post for nearly four years, and the government can give us the ability to contact her, or withdraw her."

Jack sighed, resting his elbow on the consel next to him. Jazz drove next to Optimus, his voice low and in their native tounge.

 _'Optimus, how long've you been here?'_

 _'The humans say I was in deep recharge for half a steller cycle, which equals to myself being on this planet for a single steller cycle.'_

 _'That long? Wow.'_

Raf wondered what the two were saying. He remembered how Optimus knew Jazz when he was a youngling. Raf assumed that meant around his own age when he met the bots. Jazz seemed to act much older than Prime, so therefore he must've been around Jack's age.

This lead Raf to wonder how older the two Cybertronians were, and how old the others were. Or, at least what they used to be.

 _"Raf, why are so quiet?"_

"Oh, uh, just thinking. Now, let's hurry up and drive." Raf looked across the space that seperated the two humans.

 _"That's-that's what we are doing."_

"Oh. Sorry."

 _"'S okay. So, a big innovator/Steve Jobs rip off such as yourself has what power against these WhiteHouse men?"_

Raf snorted at the bad insult/joke. "I sold the suckers in there weapons. They'll owe me. That's how they play."

The radio was quiet for a second. _"Holy Shit."_

Jazz then spoke up. "So, Agent Fowler was like Elita, I'm guessin'?"

"While she was head of an entire division, Agent Fowler was our subordinate."

"Hmm."

As the road slowly moved on, several guards in black uniforms and blasters popped up, all guarding a black fence with an electro-barrier atop it. The original White House was still standing, yet it was covered in a translucent coating that repelled magnetizable gunfire, such as bullets (although the world had passed that faze) and other weapons that may just pass through the other two barriers guarding the Presidential residence.

 _"How are we supposed to get through that?"_

"We'll use the passes that I granted both of us when I signed the weapons contract."

Jack yelled through the radio. _"You nearly bet my life on a contract?"_

"I ensured our safety, I bet nothing." He turned, rolling down Optimus's window. "Pull over there."

The Cybertronian did as told, pulling off to a gateway and watching as Raf leaned out the window. "Code 43-99890. Please."

The gate opened, the two vehicles driving on the raised pavement. It circled the building, The two humans escorted out of the Cybertronians' cabs. A man in a dark velvet suit, dark blue eyes, and blonde hair strolled up to Raf, two guards behind him.

"Mr. Esquivel," He cooed, raising his hand for Raf to shake it. "Nice to see you again."

"You too, Mr. Pym."

Mr. Pym turned to face Jack, smiling and raising an eyebrow. "You must be Jackson Darby, right?"

The raven haired man nodded. "Yes sir. Who are you?"

Mr. Pym spun on his heel and started to walk inside. "To answer your question, My name is Joseph Pym, and I run the SOAO, the Secret Organization for Alien Objects. Your partner, Mr. Esquivel, here, has made great contributions to our society, as could you, I imagine."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "What? How?"

"Oh, I know all about the Cybertronians. The Autobots and their fierce war against the Decepticons, the technology still lost to us.. must've been pretty neat. I wish I could've seen them." Joseph placed his hands in his pockets as two automatic doors opened, letting the three men and the two guards inside. Flags of different nations covered the borders of the main room, a giant American seal on the floor. Several automatic cleaning robots hurried about, dusting and sweeping the already clean room. Another, bulkier robot levitated to the group, the half body shining a metallic blue.

" _Hello, Mr. Pym._ " The robot folded it's hands, dipping it's head. " _Who are your guests?_ "

"Hello, Kal-el. These two are the same men who were invoked in the Autobot incident. Would you be so kind as to tell Mr. Gnash about their arrival and prepare them rooms?"

The robot spun and flew into another room, leaving the humans alone. They were quiet for just a second before Jack spoke up.

"You named a robot after Superman?"

Joseph grinned, rolling his eyes. "Someone has to. Plus, I was really into comic books growing up."

Raf cleared his throat. "So, the reason why we came here-"

"Yes, sorry for me getting us off track. We will have plenty of time for us to talk in about an hour, I have a meeting in five. You both came rather unexpectedly, so we must rearrange our schedules."

"Right. Thank you for escorting us this far, we'll take it from here."

Mr. Pym nodded and turned, one of the guards escorting him. The other stayed with the two, voice distorted as they spoke. "I will escort you to the President. Please follow me."

Raf grabbed Jack's sleeve. "Remember, Joshua Gnash- just call him sir- is still on Congress's bad side. Don't-like-provoke him or anything."

He nodded, both trailing behind the person in the armor.

* * *

 **Guess what? IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! Aww..**


	7. Chapter 7

Joseph Pym folded his hands behind his back, smoothing his hair over.

The dark, completely black room was filled with a warm breeze filtered from the outside AC. The atmosphere was a cold starkness, pairs of eyes watching his every move.

He frowned, the screen turning on. Five shadowy figures popped up on the holoscreens, their faces illuminated by what small light was allowed. Two men, three women. All of the country's, _the world's_ , best, the most skilled, most experienced people. One man, in his eighties or nineties, folded his hands and started as he tapped his foot.

" _Mr. Pym."_

"Director. The two have arrived, as I predicted."

A woman to his right responded. _"Yes, but at what cost? The Decepticons have taken over sectors of Europe and Asia, as well as South America and Africa. We are barely holding on with this uneasy peace treaty."_

 _"Yet, we have elected-"_ The other man started.

Joseph interrupted. "I respect that the council has made a decision, but given that it's a stupid ass decision, I've elected to ignore it."

Joseph rubbed his nose bridge. "Yes, I know, but Optimus Prime is with them, and he is a very valuable asset."

The Director paused. " _You... You said Optimus Prime?"_

Joseph nodded, raising an eyebrow. "Yes sir. I have scheduled a meeting in about two hours, if any of you would like to join me." He sighed. "Not that you would."

The Director held out his hand. _"W-wait, I'll attend the meeting."_

The other council members fidgeted and fussed, arguing how _'that is a terrible idea'_ and how _'personal connections to these men will only cause self damage.'_ He raised a palm, the man's face somber. " _That is enough. I will attend. If anyone has an issue with that, you will attend the meeting and stop me. That is all."_

The screens fizzled. _"Goodbye, Joseph. Director Fowler out."_

Joseph Pym folded his hands behind his back, smoothing his hair over.

* * *

 _"Orion, wake up!"_

 _"Bumblebee, he just fell into recharge."_

 _"But we're almost there!"_

 _Orion's optics cracked open, bright flashing lights passing by the transport. Arcee sat next to him, Bumblebee on her other side. Ratchet sat on his other side, Megatron on his right. The transport raced on a trail, the sun shining down through the windows. Countless other vehicles full of countless other Cybertronians raced along their paths, tasks and quests unknown._

 _"Yeah," The orange and white mech said. "Just about forty kliks and we'll be at the Hall of Records."_

 _"It's gonna be so cool," Arcee's optics grew wide as she leaned back. "I heard that everyone who works there gets to know Alpha Trion, isn't that neat?"_

 _'"No way," Bumblebee folded his arms. "I heard that he's a giant dork, just like you!"_

 _The blue femme shoved him, blushing. "I'm not a dork! Neither is he. He's a Prime, anyway."_

 _Megatronus rolled his optics. "If anything, you're the dork, Bumblebee."_

 _Ratchet grinned. "I dunno. What do you think, Orion?"_

* * *

Optimus shook awake, his vehicle mode creaking. Jazz noticed this, but stayed silent as he ran his heaters, fogging up the windshield. Two groups of guards stood near them, folding their hands. Optimus slowly dimmed his lights, falling into recharge again.

* * *

 _"Okay, why are there only four berths and not five?"_

 _The room had four berths, one directly under the massive wall-sized glass panel leading to a balcony. The washroom was off to the side, the door behind a wall for privacy issues. The sun glittered through the open panel, a breeze wafting through._

 _Arcee swung her legs over one of them, messing with her luggage. "I dunno. Didn't Megatronus rent this room?"_

 _He shrugged, closing the door. "I did buy five. I guess they ran out or something."_

 _"Slag, I knew hotels were shady. See, this is why I don't travel."_

 _Orion shrugged, sitting next to her. "Not most of them. They normally have these big, giant holo-lights, like that one." He pointed to a switch and then to a light overhead. "And they have heated pools of oil and free bottles of polisher. It's pretty cool."_

 _Bumblebee stretched his limbs. "But they're really expensive. That's why you gotta sleep before you go; someone might've had a disease or something on those berths. Or, they could've-"_

 _"All of the berths are replaced," Ratchet said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Plus, that's just gross."_

* * *

One of the guards tapped his foot in rhythm to a song that was playing from one of the cars on the highway. His face lit up in a slight smirk, nodding along to the beat. Optimus's form stayed still, but his radio identified the soundtrack and saved it.

* * *

 _"The moons don't look as pretty here."_

 _"The smog hides them. It downgrades them."_

 _Orion smiled slightly, watching the other quiet sleeping forms. The moons of Cybertron illuminating lights that danced across the room, purple and blue shades bleeding across their frames. Stars arranged by the Primes shone like beacons in the sky, the tall towers of Iacon creating dark shadows. Arcee and Orion sat beside each other, sipping small amounts of high grade._

 _"That's why it's so clear at home?"_

 _He nodded. "When we came here when I was little, I used to throw fits because it was so badly smudged up, you couldn't even see the sun."_

 _"Wait, it used to be worse? How did they fix it up?" She took another sip._

 _"Funding."_

 _"Ah, figures."_

* * *

Optimus heard footsteps approach him, one of the men with a pair of keys.

His processor flipped. Wait, he wanted to live _through it again, why did they have to move him? Couldn't he just keep asleep, why did they-_

* * *

 _"We need to go to sleep, don't we?"_

 _Orion sighed, staring out the window. "Yeah. Should we..?"_

 _"Why not. Scoot over." Orion did as told, leaning against the wall as she laid beside him._

 _"You don't move much, do you?"_

 _"No," He responded. "You?"_

 _"Nah. Night."_

 _"Yeah. Goodnight."_


End file.
